Let Me Give You A Hand
by VanInBlack
Summary: Rossi, Hotch, and a couple of nightly surprises. Warnings for SLASH and SMUT! Rated accordingly!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: For everybody who has been following my other stories, I'd like to thank you all very much for leaving such wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate each and every one of them, and I apologize for not having been able to reply back the last few times... I swear ff . net will be the death of me one day with their endless bugs and malfunctions...**_

_**Warnings for this story: SLASH + MATURE RATING, especially in the second chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm just playing a bit with my favorite characters... **_

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Give You A Hand<strong>

There was the sound of something hitting the floor, followed by a small moan that pulled Hotch from his sleep. He was on alert immediately, automatically reaching into the nightstand next to his side of the bed where he had put his gun. Then he realized that the other side of the bed was empty and there was a light shining from the half-closed bathroom door of the hotel room that he shared with Rossi on this current case. He relaxed a little, but not enough to fall back asleep. Putting his gun back into the drawer, he propped his head into the cushions, his mind active as always.

This case was tearing on everybody's nerves, and he hoped that they'd finally reach a break with their profile the next day, preferably before one of them freaked out.

Especially Dave had been on the edge for the past two days, the case hitting entirely too close to home for him with an Unsub killing Marines shortly after they'd returned home from deployments overseas. Dave might not talk a lot about his time with the Marines, but Hotch knew what 'Semper Fi' meant to any Marine, former or not.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to his side to snuggle back into his sheets in a new attempt to get some more rest, when he heard Rossi moan again.

What was he doing? Wait, really? Was he...?

Hotch held his breath and listened closely. Another barely suppressed sigh made it out of the bathroom and to his ears. It left no doubt as to what Dave was doing in there. Grinning to himself, he couldn't help but feel his excitement heighten as he imagined his closest friend pleasuring himself behind the almost closed door. At the same time, he felt a bit guilty for eavesdropping so shamelessly. Debating with himself what to do, he barely dared to move, afraid that he could alert Dave's attention. His initial reaction was to keep pretending that he was sleeping and then act as if nothing had happened the next morning. But that was getting harder and harder – pun intended – the longer he listened to his friend.

Of course, this was not the first time he had been aroused while sharing a room with David Rossi. He couldn't actually remember when he had started to feel attracted to his best friend, but it had been going on for quite a while even before Rossi's return to the FBI. It was after Dave had come back that Hotch knew he didn't want to work things out with Haley anymore, despite the few halfhearted attempts he'd made anyway. Not that Dave was the reason for his failed marriage, anything but that, but ever since he'd met the older man, Hotch had felt deep down that something was missing between him and his wife.

His feelings for the older man had only grown deeper and deeper with every day that they worked together, with every time Rossi proved his friendship to him, and to his son Jack. He was always there, never once letting him suffer through anything on his own. That was something he'd never really experienced in his life before, and with all good things, it was also something he got used to fairly quickly. At some point, he knew he'd have to talk to Dave. Probably once it was getting too hard for him to keep all those feelings bottled up inside him.

He already couldn't even count the nights anymore that he was lying awake, either at home or in some non-descript hotel room bed when out on a case, touching himself and wishing that it would be Dave's hand stroking him to release instead of his own.

"Oh Aaron." The muffled groan from the next room had his thoughts freeze instantly. Did he just hear his own name? Or was it just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him? He almost chalked it up to wishful thinking, when he heard the all-too familiar timbre of Rossi's deep voice again.

"Fuck, Aaron-"

No, he clearly wasn't hallucinating that.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Hotch quietly walked over to the bathroom door, careful not to make any sudden noise that would startle Dave before he himself had made up his mind what he was going to do next.

This was his chance, now, wasn't it? He finally had the proof he'd longed to get for so long. Dave was just as attracted to him as he was to Dave. Maybe he should take this as a sign and do something about it.

Peeking inside, he saw Dave, his back turned to him, fully naked except for his boxer-shorts that were hanging around his ankles. Hotch felt his mouth watering at the sight of the older man's backside, and could barely stop himself from bursting in there and getting his hands on Dave's firm ass. Even from behind, the man oozed sexiness from every pore of his delectable body. Hotch could only see the movement of Dave's arm, but judging from the frantic rhythm, he was stroking himself roughly.

His hand sneaked into his own boxers, mimicking the movements on his own cock while enjoying the show in front of him. He knew they could both continue this until they came, and even then, Hotch was sure, it would probably be the best orgasm he'd ever had. But another exquisite moan from Dave made him reach a quick decision. Coming alone, by his own hand, wasn't an option anymore. Quickly stepping inside the bathroom before he could have any second thoughts, Hotch asked quietly: "Can I lend you a hand?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far! **_

_**My muse is apparently not satisfied with only two chapters and demands more, so look out for a third (and probably a fourth) coming soon!**_

* * *

><p>Jerking around, Dave tripped over the boxers between his ankles and almost fell if Hotch hadn't caught him. Straightening himself, he wriggled out of Hotch's grip, blushing deeply. Hotch couldn't suppress a chuckle when he saw the dark red coloring on Dave's complexion. He never thought Rossi would be able to blush that much.<p>

"Aaron...I-," Dave began, trying desperately to come up with an excuse, but his voice seemed to refuse its duty. He couldn't remember ever having felt so embarrassed before. _Congratulations, Rossi, you just made a complete fool out of yourself in front of your best friend, _he thought morosely.

With as much dignity as he could bring up, he bent down to pull up his boxers, his erection long gone.

"Don't," he heard Aaron's deep voice to his big surprise.

Raising his head, he forced himself to look into the younger man's eyes and his initial suprise turned into shock at what he saw reflected in them. Amusement, definitely. But in addition to that there was lust, arousal, and, to his great relief, understanding.

"Why don't you take them off? I don't think you'll be needing them anymore tonight," Hotch continued in a quiet and gently seductive tone.

Doing as he was told, Dave stepped out of the shorts, and felt his body slowly coming to life again. A sudden sexual tension filled the air between them, making his embarrassment slowly disappear. Still not trusting his voice enough to say anything, Dave looked at Hotch and waited – a bit anxiously if he was honest – what his friend would do next.

Hotch reached out and stroked his fingers hesitantly down Dave's arm, before intertwining them with his. Taking one step closer to him and leaning into his personal space, he cupped Dave's cheek with his other hand, his gaze fixed on his lips.

He was finally going to find out what they tasted like, what it felt like to kiss the man he had spent longing for longer than he cared to remember. His heartbeat went up significantly, and he actually had to force himself to push back any self-conscious thought in his mind about whether the way he kissed would be enough for Dave, or whether he would like how he kissed him.

_Damn it, Hotchner, you're acting like you're fifteen years old right before your first kiss,_ he mentally scolded himself. _In a way this is like your first kiss, you idiot,_ another voice in him said, _you're about to kiss a man for the first time._

Brushing his lips against Dave's, he was sure his friend was holding his breath just as anxiously as he did. The feel of his facial hair was strange at first, but when he finally pressed his lips firmly against Dave's, it was as if nothing had ever felt more right.

It took no more than two seconds until Dave started to respond to his kiss, and within moments they were clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. The embarrassment from earlier long forgotten, Dave fisted his hand in Hotch's hair to keep him close, gradually but determinedly taking control of their kiss.

He honestly never would have thought that Hotch would be the one to initiate a more intimate contact between them, having always been convinced that his best friend was heterosexual to the core. And even though he'd felt Hotch watching him, and even checking him out occasionally when he thought he wasn't looking, Dave had always chalked it up to his overactive imagination. To him it had been wishful thinking that Hotch could be attracted to him.

There were times, especially when he woke up in the middle of the night, horny as hell, and jacking off to the fantasy of Aaron Hotchner making love to him, that he almost made himself believe there was a chance for something to develop between him and Aaron, and he usually fell asleep over the thought that he'd find a quiet moment with him to tell him how he felt. Those thoughts, however, were usually long forgotten the next morning. He'd always chickened out, afraid that Aaron was indeed strictly straight, certain that he couldn't handle being turned down by him.

His heart leaped with joy at the fact that he had been wrong all along. Whatever had gotten into Aaron, he'd make sure to remind him the next morning. And this time he would not chicken out. For now, though, he had no problems with letting Hotch lead the way.

Parting his lips, he welcomed his tongue in his mouth, and they both couldn't stop the moans that were escaping them as their tongues tasted each other for the first time. There was still some of the Scotch that they'd had before they'd gone to bed, left, mixed with their own, unique tastes that they were both relishing in.

As their kiss grew hungrier and needier, their bodies pressed even closer together. Feeling Dave's erection heavy and hot against his thigh, Hotch couldn't resist any longer. He let his hands wander down Dave's back until they reached his firm ass, and cupped him tightly, pulling him against his own hard-on. Dave let out a whimper, as he began massaging his cheeks, and he began bucking against Hotch frantically to get more friction on his cock.

Breaking their kiss to take a deep breath, Hotch continued with his explorations by gently nibbling on Dave's earlobe. His lips began their own journey down Dave's neck, wanting to taste and mark his warm, soft, and highly sensitive skin.

Hearing Dave appreciatively sigh his name, Hotch became even bolder. He let go of his backside and started playing with his nipples that were already just as hard as the rest of his body. Running his fingers through the dark hair on Dave's chest, he allowed his free hand to follow the trail of hair down to his navel and over his stomach until he reached his pubic hair.

Dave's hard dick, pressed between Hotch's groin and his own stomach, brushed against the back of his hand, causing Dave to shiver visibly. Without the slightest hesitation, Hotch finally took him in his hand. Dave's deep and lustful sigh alone was music to his ears, and he was only holding him lightly so far. Wondering how many other different sounds he'd be able to coax from his lips, he began to gently and slowly stroke him up and down.

"Oh God," Dave moaned hoarsely, gripping Hotch's shoulder to steady himself. His knees had gone considerably weaker over the past few minutes, and the last thing he wanted was to do anything that would break their contact even for just a moment. Never before had he been so turned on by a simple handjob, but Hotch seemed to know exactly what he was doing, that much was obvious to Dave.

What he didn't know was that Hotch was not sure at all what Dave liked, or how he liked to be touched, but he figured that he couldn't go wrong with the way he always touched himself. Sweeping his thumb over the tip of Dave's penis caused the older man to let out another groan, louder than before, and when he continued his exploration, first by rolling the head of his cock between his fingers, then by tracing them along the underside of the rigid member, he realized that Dave was anything but quiet during sex.

Especially when his lips had also found a very sensitive spot on Dave's neck, right above his collarbone, Hotch couldn't help but grin against his warm skin. The way Dave writhed and whimpered under his touch, and all the sighs, moans and grunts that came out of his mouth to indicate his pleasure, let him know that he had found a way to have his friend at his mercy.

He thought about toying with him some more, but when Dave began to buck his hips against his hand to meet the rhythm of his strokes, he didn't want to make him wait any longer for his release.

Gripping his cock more firmly than before, he sped up his movements in a circular motion up and down Dave's dick.

"Fuck, Aaron! Please-," Dave pressed out, burying his fingers even tighter in Hotch's shoulder. He'd clearly have a mark the next morning, but neither of them cared, let alone noticed it.

"Please, what?" Aaron whispered against Dave's ear and gently bit on his earlobe again. "Tell me what you want, Dave."

"Aaah, Aaron," Dave groaned loudly.

"Say it," Hotch demanded.

"Make me come, Aaron! Please!"

Fondling Dave's balls and massaging them carefully, it took him only a couple of more strokes and he felt Dave's cock harden even further, pulsating in his grip.

"That's it, Dave," Hotch muttered in a low tone, "Come for me, Dave! Give me everything you've got!"

Seconds later, he felt Dave's hot, sticky cum shooting out, accompanied by his almost desperate cry of completion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks again everyone for all those wonderful reviews! You all make me want to write so much more than I had originally planned with this story!**_

* * *

><p>It took Dave a few moments to regain his senses and completely grasp what had just happened. His best friend had jacked him off! And it was not one of those dreams he'd had countless times lately that usually left him highly unsatisfied and terribly disappointed once he woke up from them.<p>

Now that his arousal that had clouded his mind was gone and he was able to think clearly again, he also felt a sting of embarrassment coming back. What if Aaron's actions were just due to the fact that they'd all been on the edge for the past couple of days? Maybe he, too, hadn't been able to think straight for a moment, and would now regret what he had done?

Dave was almost afraid to look up into Aaron's eyes, fearing that all he'd see would be rejection. He wouldn't be able to take it if Aaron told him that what they'd just done was a mistake. At the same time, he knew he was being irrational. It had only taken one look into his best friend's eyes earlier and he had known that they were both on the same page of a blank book that was waiting to be filled with lots and lots of stories. But still, the nagging questions of what if he had it all wrong, what if he'd misunderstood everything, were still there. No wonder his wives had always said he had a flair for the dramatic.

_Let's get this over with_, he thought to himself and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Aaron's.

He didn't have to worry.

Aaron's eyes were shining, sparkling even, as he caressed Dave's cheek, leaning forward to engage him in a slow, gentle kiss.

Every last bit of tension had vanished, as they both poured everything they had into the kiss.

They reluctantly broke apart long minutes later when Hotch realized that Dave's semen was still all over his hand and forearm.

"Here, let me," Dave said quietly, taking his hand and one of the washcloths from the sink.

Slowly cleaning Aaron from his sticky cum, he studied his hand intensively, realizing that he might just have developed a new fetish. He'd never paid too much attention to any of his former lovers' hands, he'd just never been into that part of a human body. But then, he'd never really been into handjobs either.

Now he'd never be able to think of anything else anymore when he saw Aaron's hand. He brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into his palm before holding it against his cheek again.

"That was amazing, Aaron," he whispered.

"Glad you think so," Hotch replied softly. "'Cause I wanna do it again."

"And I'm gonna let you anytime you want."

"Good," Hotch muttered and pulled Dave close, pressing hungrily against him. "How about now?"

"Bed?" was all Dave got out before Hotch's mouth attacked his lips once again.

Somehow they managed to stumble out of the bathroom, turn off the lights and make their way through the dark room over to the king-sized bed without breaking their kiss.

"Maybe I should take care of you first," Dave murmured between kisses, feeling the hard evidence of his new lover's arousal as their bodies lay tangled in each other.

"Maybe you should," Hotch agreed readily, and thrust his hips into Dave's.

"You need this as much as I did, don't you?" Dave whispered against his ear.

Feeling Aaron's excited nod, he quickly pulled his boxers down, just enough to free him for his touch. The impressive length he felt in his hand made him want to reach over and turn on the lights on the nightstand to take a look, but at the same time he was too desperate to explore Aaron with his other senses first. He'd always thought that Hotch smelled wonderful, but now, being this close to him, he couldn't get enough of him.

Rolling Aaron onto his back, he buried his face in his neck and inhaled deeply, memorizing every detail of his scent. He could feel his pulse race against his lips.

"Dave, touch me!" Aaron begged, bucking against him.

"Shh, patience," Dave replied evenly, but still began to trace his fingers over Hotch's chest. "I wanna taste every part of your body, and I'm gonna start up here." His tongue darted out to lick along his frequently increasing pulse, before moving on to his earlobes.

The small moan from Aaron's lips told him that he had found a sweet spot, one that he could – and certainly would in the future – tease all night long. But for now, he decided to have mercy with him. If Aaron was only half as desperate as he was himself, then it was only fair to put him out of his misery.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, folks! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, which is why I've decided to continue this for a bit longer :). **_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, my work schedule has been all over the place this week. **_

* * *

><p>Hotch was certain that he had died and gone to heaven the moment Dave's lips touched his cock.<p>

He didn't know what he had expected it to feel like, or if it would feel different from a woman's lips, Haley's lips in particular, but he certainly didn't think it would be this wonderful.

It was indeed different from Haley. Dave's lips were much fuller than hers, and he seemed to know instinctively what to do to make this as pleasurable for him as possible. _Had he done this before?_ He wondered. The eagerness with which Dave went down on him honestly surprised him, as he once more thought about the fact that he had never taken Dave for anything than exclusively heterosexual. Maybe there were a few things he didn't know about his best friend yet.

Right now, though, all he worried about was how he could keep himself from coming all too soon. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

His hand unconsciously tangled in Dave's hair, gently supporting the rhythm he had set. After a while his brain shut out completely, and he could only lie back and feel.

Dave's mouth was all over him, his tongue teasing and tasting him, eagerly licking off the drops of precum that had leaked from his tip. He was playing him expertly, humming with pleasure around his cock , and the vibrations sent a delightful shiver through every last part of Aaron's body.

"Oh, yes," he whispered breathlessly, "that feels so good."

Dave smirked, his lips closing around him. Whatever the reason that had Aaron approach him tonight, he could certainly say that this was the best idea his friend had had in quite a while.

He began to suck him deeper and more determined, intent on making him come harder than he ever had before. Aaron felt his impending release building in his stomach, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. With the way Dave worked him, he knew he wasn't supposed to hold back.

"So close," Aaron pressed out, "so fucking close!"

"Hmmm," Dave savored the taste of his raging dick. _Let go, Aaron, come for me!_ He wanted to tell him, but he couldn't bring himself to let him slip out for one second. Aaron tasted far too delicious and the last thing he wanted was to miss a single drop of his essence.

"Dave, I'm-" Aaron couldn't even finish his sentence. He exploded violently as waves after waves of blinding pleasure rolled through his body.

Dave eagerly swallowed all of his cum, not letting go of him until he felt him soften in his mouth.

"Wow, that was-" Aaron began once he had recovered again.

"Good?" Dave grinned, making his way back up to lie next to him.

"Amazing," Aaron confirmed.

After a moment of silence, he wanted to know: " Think you can sleep now?"

Dave smiled and leaned over him.

"Not before I get a goodnight kiss."

He gently covered Aaron's lips with his and poured everything he had into the kiss, feeling happier than ever when he got the same response from his new lover.

~.~.~

A few hours later, Aaron slowly woke up again. Feeling relaxed and satiated, he began to wonder if he had only had an especially vivid and realistic dream, or if all of it had really happened. The feel of something heavy on his chest assured him quickly that it had definitely not been a dream at all.

Dave was lying comfortably on him, his left leg tangled between his own, his head using his chest as a pillow. Hearing a soft snore, he couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. He'd never have taken Dave Rossi for a cuddler, but he had to admit it felt wonderful to be able to hold him in his arms.

A quick glance on the digital numbers of the alarm on the nightstand told him that they still had half an hour before they had to get up. Wrapping his arms around Dave, he traced a light pattern up and down his back, careful not to wake him up. He knew with the day that was awaiting them, Dave would need all the rest he could get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Give You A Hand**

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>It took the team two more days to finally reach a break in the case and make an arrest. Everyone was beyond exhausted, so much that neither Aaron nor Dave were even able to acknowledge to themselves or to each other what had happened the other night.<p>

Once the jet landed at the airstrip, Hotch sent them all straight home.

"I'll make sure we won't get any new cases until after the weekend," he told them. "Have good time, everyone, and get some rest."

Taking a look at Dave, he could clearly see that the older man was debating with himself if he should stay behind and wait for Aaron or if he should follow the others to their respective cars.

"Dave," Aaron called after him in his typical Unit Chief mode, making the decision for him. "Got a minute?"

Dave visibly tensed up, not sure if he was going to like what Hotch was about to say to him. He bid his goodbyes to the others and waited for Hotch to catch up.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Aaron asked once the others were out of earshot, his tone suddenly soft, almost gentle.

"Not yet," Dave replied, clearly relieved that Aaron showed no sings of doubt over what they'd experienced together. _I should know by now_, he thought to himself. He mentally scolded himself for being so unsure of himself. That wasn't anything like him.

"Spend it with me and Jack?" Aaron wanted to know, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"Sure," Dave answered. "Do you, uh, want to come out to the cabin?"

Aaron's smile grew wider. "Yeah, that would be great."

.~.~.

Dave followed Aaron home. They'd decided that there was no need to make the hour-long drive to Dave's property with two cars.

Jack, upon hearing that he and his Dad were going to spend the whole weekend with his Uncle Dave, was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Will you show me some new soccer tricks? Please, Uncle Dave!" He grabbed Dave's arm and tried to immediately pull him out of the house and into the car.

"Jack, take it slow," Aaron tried to calm him down, but neither he nor Dave listened to him.

Dave lifted the boy up: "Of course I will, Champ. Where are your soccer shoes?"

"In my room!"

"Well then, come on, let's get them."

They disappeared in Jack's room, while Hotch said goodbye to Jessica.

"Thanks, Jess, for watching him again."

"Aaron, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to thank me! You're family."

Hotch gave her a smile.

"Jack and I are spending the weekend out in the country with Dave. I'll call you Monday if we get a new case."

"Sure, have a good time."

He walked her to the door.

"Thanks. We will. You have a good weekend, too."

.~.~.

It was only half past nine when they called it an early night, but they literally had trouble keeping their eyes open and follow the movie they'd been watching with Jack after dinner. And since Jack was just as exhausted from his activities at school as the two men, they decided to go to bed and start fresh in the morning. Jack tried hard to keep awake, demanding at least one goodnight story from his Dad, but fell asleep five minutes into the first.

Closing the door to the guestroom that Jack had claimed for himself, Aaron smiled widely as he saw Dave coming up the stairs after having locked all the doors and shut the downstairs windows.

"Is he out?" Dave asked softly.

"Like a light," Aaron replied gently.

"You know, you can take the other guestroom if you want to," Dave offered then.

"Why? Do you want to sleep alone?"

"No, not really," Dave admitted. "I was just thinking-"

"Well, stop thinking, then. Come here."

Aaron pulled him close to his body and captured Dave's lips firmly with his.

Groaning into the kiss, they were both quickly wrapped up in each other.

"Bedroom. Now," Aaron managed to press out between kisses.

They stumbled blindly through the hall and the bedroom door, frantically trying to undress each other at the same time, their earlier exhaustion long forgotten.

"I need you, Aaron," Dave whimpered against his lips when he felt Aaron's hard erection press against his own.

"You want me to fuck you?" Aaron asked.

"No, I want to fuck you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Give You A Hand**

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Aaron stilled as soon as Dave's words were out. Fuck. He hadn't even thought of that possibility.<p>

Of course, with two men who practically defined the word alpha-male, together in one bed, he shouldn't have been all that surprised.

Dave immediately noticed his hesitation.

"You okay, Aaron?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, sure," Aaron nodded. "It's just-"

"You haven't even thought of that," Dave finished his sentence.

Aaron nodded again.

Quickly making up his mind, Dave continued: "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can bottom."

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? I mean, have you done this before?"

"Well, no. But it can't be that hard," Dave replied and then grinned when he felt Aaron's erection pressed against him. "Correction. It is that hard."

Aaron couldn't help the chuckle but immediately got serious again.

"Dave, I'm serious. I have no idea what to do, and the last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I beg to differ, handsome. If the other night was any indicator, I'd say you know pretty well what to do."

He reached for the back of Aaron's head and pulled him in for a long, lascivious kiss.

"Dave-" Aaron pressed out long moments later, breaking their kiss. "I'm not kidding. I've never had sex with another man."

"Neither have I, Aaron," Dave admitted. "Well, except for a few bi-curious experiments back in college, but that didn't go beyond jerking off and some blow-jobs."

He pressed himself against Aaron's crotch and rubbed their hard dicks together.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I want you more than anything right now. And I have no doubts that you want me, too."

Grabbing Aaron's ass firmly with both hands, he squeezed it, catching Aaron's delighted moan in another hot kiss.

"Oh god," Aaron let out when Dave began to massage his ass cheeks.

"Not quite, but I'll make sure we'll be in heaven tonight," Dave smirked and bent his head to lick along Aaron's pulse on his neck.

"Please tell me you have some lubricant somewhere," Aaron groaned when Dave began to nibble on his earlobe.

Dave interrupted his ministrations and grinned widely.

"Just a second," he said, pressing a small kiss against Aaron's lips before disappearing in the bathroom where he'd dropped off his go-bag earlier.

While Dave rummaged in his bag, Aaron quickly stripped off all his clothes and then made sure the bedroom door was properly locked. Even though he knew he didn't want to leave Jack in the dark about the change in his relationship with his Uncle Dave, getting caught in a compromising situation wasn't how he planned on filling his five-year-old son in.

"Mmhh, that's how I like my man," Dave hummed in appreciation, stepping back into the bedroom. "Naked and ready to go."

He tossed the small bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms on the bed and went back over to Aaron.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you," Aaron teased and reached for the waistband of Dave's pants.

"I thought of giving you the honor of undressing me," Dave smirked.

"You mean, letting me do all the work?" Aaron retorted.

"Or that," Dave nodded with a grin, running his hands down Aaron's biceps and appreciating the firm muscles of the younger man's arms.

It didn't take long for Aaron to have his lover changed into his birthday suit as well.

Attacking Dave's mouth with his lips and tongue, Aaron eagerly pressed his full body against Dave's. He'd reached a point where he couldn't wait to finally make him his, and he was hoping and praying that Dave wouldn't change his mind the last second, because he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself.

Walking them both backwards until they stumbled against the bed, Aaron quickly pushed him down onto his back.

Straddling his hips, he bucked against Dave's ridiculously hard cock and they simultaneously let out a loud groan.

"Fuck, Aaron, if you don't hurry I'm gonna explode," Dave hissed and reached for the bottle of lube to hand it over to Aaron.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Aaron wanted to know, studying Dave's face for any kind of hesitation.

"Aaron, I swear to God, if you don't get going soon, I'll turn the tables around," Dave urged him on.

Reaching down, he grabbed Aaron's cock and gave him a few firm strokes.

"Dave!" Aaron hissed. "Not a good idea! I'm just as ready to explode as you are. And I want to fuck you while that happens."

"What are you waiting for then? Prepare me already!" Dave demanded, his tone pleading and needy.

"Bossy," Aaron muttered and slipped down to kneel between Dave's spread legs.

Trailing a finger down Dave's shaft, he stroked his balls a few times before he reached for his tight opening. Dave sighed as Aaron let his fingers play gently around his hole. Reaching up he laid a warm reassuring hand on Dave's stomach.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, understand?" He told him softly, waiting for him to nod in confirmation before he continued. He was suddenly a bit afraid of doing something wrong.

Noticing Aaron's hesitation, Dave stilled his hand by squeezing it reassuringly.

"I trust you, Aaron," he said quietly. "You know what to do."

He smiled gently at him and Aaron opened the bottle and jammed out a generous amount of the lubricating substance into his hand. Making sure all of his fingers were properly coated, he continued his careful play on Dave's entrance.

"Relax your muscles, Dave," he said in a low, seductive tone. Probing his opening with one finger, he kept his eyes on Dave's face to watch for any signs of discomfort. When he didn't see any, he wrapped his free hand around Dave's penis and began with tender strokes while slowly working his finger into him.

A sharp hiss made him still his movements momentarily.

"Shall I stop, Dave?"

Dave shook his head and took a deep breath.

No. It's okay. Please go on."

Aaron squeezed more lube out before pressing his finger deeper into Dave's body.

Carefully crooking the finger once he was fully inside, it didn't take him long to find his lover's most sensitive spot.

"Oh, shit!" Dave cursed with obvious delight and closed his eyes, letting out a deep, primal groan when Aaron began to stroke his shaft again in the same rhythm that he moved his fingers in and out.

A large grin formed on Aaron's face when he realized that he'd found one very pleasurable way to satisfy Dave. If he hadn't been so desperate to make love to him, he'd certainly be delighted to get him off that way. Filing the thought back for another time, he carefully began to add a second finger into Dave's opening.

Dave's faint cry of his name accompanied by another curse of his favorite f-word encouraged Aaron to go on.

He certainly relished the fact of having David Rossi completely at his mercy as he made sure to stretch his entrance as well as possible.

"Think you can take a third finger?" he wanted to know.

Dave nodded eagerly, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he tried his best to maintain control over his body. Mentally reciting pope's names to keep himself from coming all too soon, he wasn't sure if anything had ever felt so good before.

Chanting Aaron's name, he bucked into his hands. With the very last straw of control he could grasp he forced himself to bite out a harsh "stop!".

Aaron held still at once, afraid that he'd inadvertently hurt him.

"You okay?" he asked with a concern filled voice.

"Better than okay," Dave answered breathlessly. "But I'm too close to coming and I don't want to do that without you."

He opened his eyes and looked straight into Aaron's. "I think I'm ready for you now," he told him firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I haven't had the time to reply personally to everyone, but every single one of your comments is truly appreciated! Please let me know if you still enjoy this story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Give You A Hand <strong>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>His eyes never leaving Aaron, Dave watched with anticipation as his handsome lover reached for the box of condoms, taking one foil package out and almost desperately ripped it open. Sitting up for a moment, Dave took the condom out of his hands.<p>

"Let me, please," he whispered.

Rolling it onto Aaron's sizable length, Dave knew this was going to cause him some pain at first, more than a few fingers, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to finally feel Aaron inside of him, to finally be as close to him as possible. He gave him a few sure strokes before lying back down.

After also coating his cock with a liberal amount of lube, Aaron locked his gaze with Dave's and brought himself into position.

"Ready?"

Dave bit his lips and nodded firmly, reaching down to help Aaron push in.

Never breaking eye-contact with Aaron, Dave forced himself to relax and let him in. Damn! This was more painful than he'd expected, but hell would freeze over first before he made Aaron stop.

"Dave?"

"Go on Aaron!" he pressed out.

Aaron realized that Dave was hurting quite a bit, but the determination in his eyes told him that he'd deeply regret it if he stopped now.

"Relax, baby. It'll get better," he tried to soothe.

Dave nodded and urged him forward.

"I know. Just don't stop."

Inch by very long inch, Aaron carefully pushed in. It took all he had to keep himself from thrusting too hard, the sensations running from his cock through his whole body almost overwhelming him.

Once he was fully sheathed inside, he stilled to give Dave the chance to accommodate to his size. Leaning down, he steadied himself on one arm. With his free hand he cupped Dave's cheek and wiped away the single tear that had escaped his eye, before capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

It took Dave a few long moments to get used to Aaron being inside of him, but he knew the reward he was about to get was well worth any kind of discomfort.

"Aaron, move, please," he finally whispered between kisses, bucking his hips against Aaron's to get him going.

Aaron moved tentatively at first, knowing that the friction of his thrusts was still more painful than pleasurable for Dave. Reaching for Dave's penis, he began a gentle massage together with his movements. Watching Dave's face relax with each thrust, Aaron was slowly able to give in to the sensation caused by Dave's incredibly tight channel.

"Holy shit!" Dave suddenly cried out loudly, and Aaron knew he'd found his prostate again.

Keeping the angle, he gradually picked up some speed, varying the strength and depth of his strokes. It didn't take long for Dave to meet his movements accordingly, eagerly following the lead Aaron gave with his rhythm.

"Damn, babe, you feel so fuckin' good!" Aaron sighed and collected another wet kiss, entangling his tongue with Dave's.

"That's a sentiment I can give right back," Dave replied breathlessly. "Stroke me harder, baby!" He begged and reached down to close his hand around Aaron's that was working on his cock.

Within minutes they worked each other into a frenzy, and when Dave began to contract his muscles around him, Aaron knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

"So cl-close!" He managed to press out before the sensations overwhelmed him. Driving into Dave with erratic thrusts, he screamed out his climax.

Aaron's cock pulsating inside him was Dave's undoing as well. With a harsh, deep cry he followed him over the edge in what must have been the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

They rode out their climaxes together, before Aaron collapsed down on Dave's chest.

Dave's arms automatically went around him and held him tightly in place as they both tried to catch their breath again.

"I must be crushing you," Aaron muttered after a while, slipping out of Dave before he could become completely soft again.

"Mmhh, no," Dave mumble barely audible, suddenly feeling absolutely exhausted yet never more relaxed and satiated.

He was vaguely aware that tomorrow he'd probably feel quite sore, but didn't care at that moment.

"Where're you goin'?" he murmured when Aaron got up to deal with the filled condom.

"I'll be right back."

Moments later he came back with a warm, wet washcloth and gently cleaned off Dave's cum from the older man's stomach and both their hands.

Snuggling against each other, they laid in contented silence for a few minutes, exchanging a few lazy kisses, but otherwise simply savoring each other's presence.

They didn't notice the turn of the door knob and the following quiet knock when the door wouldn't open at first. Only when the knocks became louder and more persistent did they realize that there was someone outside.

"Daddy?" came a small, muffled voice from outside.

Both Aaron and Dave sat up straight in bed, and Aaron let out a relieved sigh that he hadn't forgotten to lock the door earlier.

"One moment, Jack!" He called out and exchanged a quick look with Dave, who couldn't suppress an amused chuckle.

"Put some clothes on, Dave!" he prompted him, quickly slipping into his boxers and his shirt again.

Once Dave had put his underwear back on as well, Aaron opened the door to let Jack in.

"I heard you and Uncle Dave screamin', Daddy. Are you okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Give You A Hand**

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"We're … uh … we're fine, buddy," Aaron stuttered, trying to reassure Jack, but realized instantly that his son wasn't going to be convinced so easily, the doubting look on his face all too obvious.<p>

"What were you doing?" Jack promptly wanted to know.

"We … uh...," Aaron desperately tried to come up with a sufficient answer that would satisfy Jack's curiosity, but his mind was suddenly blank.

Shooting Dave a helpless look, he had to fight the sudden urge to smack the amused grin off his new lover's face.

"You know what, Jack," Aaron turned back to his son. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"But, Daddy-" Jack insisted. He definitely didn't like that answer.

"Please, Jack. It's late and we should all be sleeping now."

Seeing the tears forming in the five-year-old boy's eyes, he immediately felt guilty for brushing him off so rudely, but right now he neither felt comfortable enough nor did he have the right words to explain his sex life to a preschooler.

"Jack," he soothed softly and knelt down next to the boy. Gently wiping the tears off of Jack's cheeks, he pressed a tender kiss against his forehead. "I'm sorry, buddy, I didn't want to make you cry."

Jack nodded at his father's apology and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to see that no one was hurting you," Jack said in a small, tearful voice.

Exchanging a worried look with Dave, they both knew that after the whole ordeal with Foyet, Jack was still afraid about his father getting hurt like his mother had.

Dave quickly knelt down next to Jack, too, and rubbed gently over his back.

"I would never do anything to hurt your dad," he told him quietly. "You know that, right?"

With the way he said it, Aaron knew that this was also directed to him. Even though he'd already known this, it still felt comforting to hear it again. He looked at Dave and gave him a thankful smile. Dave smiled back at him and then turned his full attention to Jack.

Waiting until the boy was meeting his eyes, he repeated what he'd just said.

"I promise you, Jack. I will never hurt your dad, okay?"

Jack nodded and allowed himself a small smile as well.

"And I will do my best to make sure that no one else will hurt your dad, too," he continued. "And your dad and I will both always protect you."

This seemed to satisfy Jack for the moment.

Aaron knew, though, that it hadn't be right to pass over Jack's questions like that. He owed it to his son to give him a proper explanation, especially knowing that Dave would be around significantly more often from now on.

"We'll talk about everything tomorrow, okay, buddy?"

"Okay," Jack replied and yawned widely.

Aaron and Dave got up, both trying to ignore their protesting knees. Especially Dave could barely suppress a groan.

"You do know that there are a couple of rounds of soccer waiting for you tomorrow, don't you?" Aaron whispered to him, not bothering to hide the amused grin.

Dave was going to retort something, but Aaron had already focused on Jack again.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you back to bed."

He scooped the boy up and held him close to his chest.

"Or do you want to stay here with us?" He asked when he felt Jack clinging to him.

Feeling his nod against the crook of his neck, where Jack had buried face, he threw Dave a quick questioning look and was relieved when the older man smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you tucked in then," Aaron murmured softly into his son's hair, gently placing him in the middle of the bed.

"Are you gonna stay here, too, Uncle Dave?" Jack wanted to know sleepily.

"Sure, if that's alright with you, champ."

"Yeah," Jack replied, barely able to keep his eyes open.

When Aaron and Dave were settled in as well, Jack was already fast asleep.

"Sorry about that," Aaron whispered quietly as to not wake him again.

"It's okay, Aaron, I don't mind."

The warmth in Dave's eyes and smile made him fall even harder for his friend. He was glad that everything had turned out the way it had, that he had been brave, and luckily horny enough a few nights ago to finally go and get what he'd wanted for so long. Their future was going to be so much brighter from now on.

"Thanks, Dave."

Aaron leaned over and sought out Dave's lips for a tender goodnight kiss.

"I have to thank you, Aaron," Dave answered. "I'm not sure if I would have ever worked up the courage to go after you."

"Oh, you mean, back at the hotel bathroom, you didn't do that on purpose?" Aaron teased.

"Who knows," Dave smirked. He reached over and cupped Aaron's cheek. "I'm just so happy that we're here together now. You, me and Jack."

If Dave was honest, he was quite a bit surprised with himself that he had gotten used to Jack being around so quick. He knew there was a difference between coaching him for his soccer matches about once a week and being a permanent fixture in his daily life. Never having had any kids of his own, or being exposed to them over a longer period of time, Dave had been unsure about what it meant to be more than just "Uncle Dave". It was clear that Aaron would still have to give his consent for him to take on some kind of parenting role for Jack, but he could already feel himself longing for it. That little boy had captured his heart just like his father had and that filled him with greater joy than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! You all keep me motivated to do my best with this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Give You A Hand<strong>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Dave was the first one to wake up the next morning. He felt happy and content and more relaxed than he had been in years, all thanks to Aaron and Jack. If anybody had told him not so long ago that he'd have a chance at a happily ever after with his best friend and his son, he'd have laughed in their faces.<p>

But right now, it seemed as if they were well on the road to that. He felt Aaron's hand in his and turned his head to see Jack lying on top of his father and Aaron wearing a gentle smile. Whatever he was dreaming about, it definitely had to be something good. Aaron looked years younger in his sleep.

Never letting go of Aaron's hand, Dave closed his eyes again and let his mind wander to what they would be doing over the weekend.

Not much later, he felt Aaron stir beside him. Opening his eyes, he immediately found Aaron's, which, while still heavy with sleep, were shining happily.

"Good morning," he whispered softly, pulling up Aaron's hand against his lips to press a gentle kiss on it.

"Morning," Aaron replied sleepily.

He tried not to make any abrupt movements, because he didn't want to wake Jack yet, but the five-year-old began to feel quite heavy on him, plus, he felt the urgent need to use the bathroom. He let go of Dave's hand, who then bent over to greet him with a proper good-morning kiss.

"Bathroom," Aaron quickly pressed out before Dave could engage them in a deeper make-out session.

Dave understood.

Sitting up, he carefully lifted Jack off of his dad so Aaron could get up.

"Thanks," Aaron whispered and disappeared through the bathroom door.

Jack unconsciously turned and snuggled against Dave, who let him use his chest as a pillow. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he felt a sudden overwhelming gratefulness that both Jack and Aaron were safe and sound within his reach. He realized with a disturbing clarity that he wouldn't know what to do or how to go on if anything ever happened to either of them, and he silently prayed that he didn't have to find out anytime soon, or ever.

When Aaron came back from the bathroom, his heart began to speed up at the sight he was greeted with. His son Jack, lying contently sleeping in Dave's arms, was a picture he knew he'd want to wake up to every morning. Being with Dave meant being safe and Aaron felt himself drawn to him even more – if that was actually possible – when he saw how willingly Dave had accepted Jack.

Sure, it hadn't been a secret that Dave and Jack had always gotten along. Out of all his aunts and uncles from the BAU, Dave was Jack's favorite. It would certainly be a great change in the boy's life, however, to have Dave there permanently, and seeing how readily Jack took to Dave was a great relief for Aaron. He knew that his son would always come first and that he'd always do what was best for Jack, but he didn't want to give up Dave either.

So far, it didn't seem like he had anything to worry about.

Aaron climbed back into the bed with Jack and Dave and pulled the covers back over all of them.

"You want me to hold him again?" He asked Dave quietly.

"Nah, I'm fine," Dave smiled.

"I'll make sure he'll sleep in his bed tonight."

"It's okay, Aaron. I don't mind," Dave assured him.

He wanted to add something but then Jack began to wake up as well.

He felt safe, but the slightly different scent that made it up his nose irritated him a bit.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, buddy," Aaron sat up and stroked Jack's back.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jack remembered where he was.

"Uncle Dave!" He exclaimed and sat up abruptly. "Are you ready to play soccer?"

"Oompf," was all Dave got out when Jack excitedly climbed on top of him and accidentally hit him in the groin.

"Easy, Jack!" Aaron scolded gently, trying to pull Jack back to him.

"Why don't we have breakfast first, okay?" Dave suggested, grinning widely.

"Can you make pancakes with blueberries and Mickey Mouse faces?" Jack wanted to know.

Dave's slightly dumbfounded expression coaxed an amused chuckle from Aaron.

"I guess I can try," Dave replied with a wink. "You and your dad can help me with it, okay?"

"Yay!" Jack called out.

"Okay, buddy, but first, you're gonna go back to your room and get dressed. And don't forget the bathroom. We'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

Aaron lifted him out of the bed and Jack darted out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Dave pulled Aaron down for a deep kiss.

"We should get dressed, too," Aaron murmured against his lips after a few moments. "If we're not down in five minutes he'll come back looking."

They reluctantly broke their kiss and got up as well.

"We should talk to Jack over breakfast," Dave said while they were getting dressed.

Aaron nodded, but it was clear that he was quite a bit nervous about it.

"Relax, Aaron. He'll understand."

* * *

><p><em>AN²: Please don't forget to nominate all of your favorite stories for the **~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~** The nomination ballot and the rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. (This serves also as a reminder to myself to complete my own ballot... will get to that sometime this week)._


	10. Chapter 10

**Let Me Give You A Hand**

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>When Aaron and Dave came down into the kitchen, Jack was already eagerly waiting for them.<p>

"What took you so long?" He scolded them impatiently. "I want to go out and play soccer!"

The two men exchanged an amused grin.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Aaron questioned him.

Jack nodded.

"I feed'd Mudgie, too!" He told them proudly.

Both Aaron and Dave raised their eyebrows and were a bit concerned, but a look at Mudgie's bowl surprised them. Jack had found and indeed given him his dog food.

"Good job, buddy!" Aaron praised him and Dave was glad that his dog wouldn't have to suffer through stomachache because of the wrong food.

Preparing breakfast turned out to be a messy affair, especially since Jack loved to fool around with the ingredients for the pancakes. Aaron and Dave let him get away with it this time, because they were too caught up in mentally preparing for their talk with Jack.

Even though he had assured Aaron only ten minutes ago that he had nothing to be nervous about, Dave was now feeling some uneasiness himself.

What if Jack would suffer from the fact that his father was suddenly in a relationship with another man?

Dave had never been one to give a damn about what other people thought of him, and he certainly wasn't and would never be ashamed of being with Aaron Hotchner, but he knew that same-sex relationships still weren't as widely accepted as one would hope. Aaron and himself, they were adults, they knew how to deal with potential haters, but Jack was just a child, who'd probably be confused enough by their relationship itself. The very last thing he wanted was for Jack to get hurt in the process when they came out to the public.

He sighed deeply and looked at Aaron, who gave him a nervous smile. He knew they were pondering the same thoughts in their minds.

"Dad, don't burn the pancakes!" Jack called out, pulling them from their contemplation.

"Oh, thanks buddy," Aaron quickly replied and gave his full attention to cooking their breakfast.

Dave sat back and watched him, silently pleased with how at ease Aaron moved around in his kitchen, and happy and grateful that he would be able to have this a lot more often from now on.

Once Aaron was done with the pancakes, Jack practically jumped at them and ate them one by one, all the while excitedly informing them of what he wanted to do all day long besides playing soccer with his dad and uncle.

After a while Aaron and Dave silently agreed to postpone their talk with the boy until later when he had run off some of his energy. He'd probably be more receptive when he was too worn out to run around.

.~.~.

They spent all morning outside on the lawn behind Dave's house, with Jack and Mudgie chasing the two older men around until they were sure they'd break down if the didn't get a break. Mudgie had his own, interesting interpretation of the soccer rules and more often than not ran after the ball and hauled it off into the opposite direction. Jack had a lot of fun wearing out his Dad and his Uncle Dave, and the two adults enjoyed seeing the boy so carefree and happy.

Around noon they went back inside for their well-deserved lunch break.

While Jack watched a short cartoon on TV until Dave and Aaron were done preparing the sandwiches they were going to have, the two men decided to quickly brief each other on the talk they now planned on having with Jack over lunch.

"Are you ready?" Aaron wanted to know.

"As ready as I can be," Dave replied with what could only be described as a slightly panicky half-smile.

"I don't think he'll disapprove," Aaron said in an effort to wash away both their nervousness. "You've seen him this morning. He's happier than he has been for a long time."

"That's not what concerns me," Dave told him honestly.

"What is?"

"Well," Dave looked into Aaron's face. "What are we gonna tell him about last night?"

"No details," was Aaron's quick answer.

Seeing Dave's confused face, he added: "I don't think, he's gonna want to know details anyway. Though, he'll definitely ask if there's anything on his mind."

"Very comforting," Dave retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'm really sure he won't ask for any specifics," Aaron repeated, trying to put Dave at ease, while silently praying that he was right.

"Let's hope so," Dave mumbled and finished with the last sandwich.

Aaron grinned, he couldn't help it, even though he felt just like Dave. But seeing David Rossi nervous, scared shitless even, because of a conversation with a five-year-old definitely had its merits.

"I'm afraid that Jack will suffer if this gets public," Dave then said out of the blue.

Aaron furrowed his brows and stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Aaron, you can't tell me you haven't thought about what could happen if we go public with our relationship."

"_If_ we go public? What are you saying, Dave?" Aaron's tone became impatient and his stare more intense.

Dave sighed.

"I'm just saying, Aaron, frat rules aside, there are still people at the Bureau who aren't as open and understanding of same-sex relationships as others. Not to mention the fact that any relationship I had in the past 25 years has always made it into national media outlets."

"Is that it? You're afraid of your career?" Aaron sounded clearly angry now.

If he was honest, he was quite surprised with himself that he had so little concerns about everything, but for once in his life he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his happiness. And he had actually thought that Dave's usual I-don't-give-a-damn-what-others-think-or-say attitude would make this easier for him.

And now Dave was the one who was afraid?

"Aaron, no, that's not-" Dave started, but the younger man didn't let him finish.

"Okay, maybe we should set a few things straight here before we talk to Jack," Aaron bit out and glared furiously at Dave.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks a lot for all the reviews again! Your feedback really makes me happy! **_

**_I'm slowly reaching the end of this story, there will probably be only one more chapter left. I do, however, have a few one-shot ideas to continue with this storyline._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Give You A Hand<strong>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Both men glared at each other intensely for several moments, until Jack came into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Daddy, is lunch ready soon?" He wanted to know. "I'm hungry."

Aaron broke their eye contact and turned to his son.

"Yeah, almost."

He debated with himself if he and Dave should talk first or if they should eat lunch first, but then quickly decided for a third option.

"Why don't you take your sandwiches with you and watch another cartoon, buddy?" He suggested to the boy.

"You're letting me eat while watching TV?" Jack questioned incredulously.

"Yes. Just this once!" Aaron emphasized. "Uncle Dave and I need to talk about something."

Looking from Aaron to Dave and back to his father, Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. Something was up with the two of them.

"Is everything okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure,"Aaron replied shortly, anything but convincing.

"Why are you mad at each other?" Jack went on.

"Buddy, we're not mad at each other," his father tried to soothe him, but Jack's expression made it obvious that he wasn't very successful.

Dave had to admit that he was just as irritated as Jack. One minute they were fine and the next Aaron almost bit his head off for something he had said. He felt himself unpleasantly reminded of his marriages, where it had been part of his daily life for either of his wives to unconsciously or purposely misunderstand whatever he had said.

Was he really that unclear in expressing himself that everyone read things into his words that he never said?

"Dad, if you said something mean to Uncle Dave, you need to apologize," Jack told him earnestly.

Despite his anger at Dave, Aaron had to smile. His son always managed to make him smile and he was thankful for it.

"I will," he said and handed Jack a plate with two sandwiches.

"Can I watch 'The Lion King'?" The Disney classic was currently one of Jack's favorites.

"Sure. Do you need help with the DVD?"

Jack nodded, and they both left the room.

Dave was unsure what to do or what was going to happen when Aaron came back. He didn't want to pick a fight, but he felt angry that Aaron apparently did. Taking a deep breath, he quickly set the table for the two of them, hoping that Aaron would understand the gesture.

When Aaron returned, the gentle smile he'd had on his face for Jack, had already disappeared again. Closing the door behind himself, he leaned against it and glared at Dave.

"Aaron," Dave started. "Why don't we grab a bite, too?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Aaron replied shortly and folded his arms.

"Great, defensive posture," Dave sarcastically muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Aaron's voice sounded enraged.

Dangerously close to exploding himself, Dave ignored his question.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Aaron?"

"With me? I was perfectly fine until you came up with that bullshit a few minutes ago!" Aaron yelled back.

Dave clenched his teeth.

"The only one who came up with bullshit was you, Aaron," he bit out. "You purposely read something into my words that I have never said. Never even implied. And sure as hell never meant!"

"So, now you want to tell me that you don't give a fuck about your career? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes and yes," Dave replied truthfully, his tone suddenly quiet and calm again.

Expecting another outburst, Aaron stared at him for a moment until he had fully comprehended what the older man had just said.

All the tension suddenly left his body and he loosened his arms and let them fall to his sides. Dave made a few steps toward him and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Aaron, I'm only worried about Jack. That's all. You can't tell me that you're not."

Aaron nodded and sank his head, avoiding Dave's look. He felt stupid for having overreacted like that.

"I'm sorry, Dave."

He didn't know what else to say.

"It's all right, Aaron."

There was a short silence but it wasn't nearly as tense as it had been before.

"Dave," Aaron finally spoke again, putting a lot of thought in the words he was about to say to his lover. "I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for so long and I don't give a damn about what other people think. We're good together, you're good for me and for Jack. You've seen him this morning. He hasn't been this happy since Haley died, and it's all thanks to you."

Dave smiled gently at him, feeling warm and content at Aaron's words. Still, he couldn't shake off a few doubts just like that.

"What about the other kids at school? You told me he's already being bullied by one of them. I really don't want to be the reason for more bullying towards him."

"I understand that, Dave. And we'll deal with it if it comes to that. But Jack's strong. He can handle himself, and if there's a problem, he'll have us. We're going to make sure there's no reason to be worried about him. You and me," Aaron reassured him insistently, and added: "If that's what you want."

"I do," Dave simply stated, knowing what Aaron asked of him.

For a millisecond there was something melancholy in Dave's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Aaron had noticed it before, during Jack's soccer practice and games, and also this morning while they were playing outside. Dave would get this faint, sad look and seemed to be a million miles away. It always lasted only for a short moment and Aaron didn't have a chance to ask him about it yet.

Looking into his eyes, he searched for something that troubled him. When he didn't find anything, he decided to let it go for now.

"Good," he smiled widely at him, showing his dimples. "Jack can count himself lucky to have you in his life. Just like me."

Dave gave a slight nod to indicate how much he appreciated and valued Aaron's trust.

When he spoke again, he started slowly, deliberately choosing every word.

"I love Jack," he said from the bottom of his heart. "And you..."

He paused for a second, just to make sure he had Aaron's full attention.

"I love you."

Aaron didn't think he'd ever had a smile bigger than the one he had now. Stepping forward, he closed the last of the distance between them.

Supporting himself on the kitchen counter behind Dave, bracketing him between his arms, he leaned against him and claimed his lips in an intense kiss.

Dave wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as possible.

"I love you, too," Aaron admitted softly.

They held each other for a long while, glad to have finally expressed what they had been feeling for longer than they could remember.

When they reluctantly released each other again, Dave couldn't resist to steal another kiss from Aaron.

Within seconds the atmosphere shifted into something more heated, passionate.

They were engaging in hot kisses, their hands wandering all over each other's bodies and were so engrossed in their activities that they didn't hear the door open and Jack entering the room until the boy announced himself.

"I thought you were talking?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Don't forget to vote in the **Second Annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards! **Infos and voting ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Many, many thanks to everyone who nominated and then voted for my stories in the Profiler's Choice CM Awards! My story "The Boys of Fall" tied for best Rossi/Morgan! *happy dance* **_

_**Finally, this is the last chapter to this story. My original idea for this was a two- or a three-shot at most, but then the whole thing developed into so much more. And I still have ideas to continue it, which I will do with a couple of one-shots. **_

_**Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and for all of those wonderful reviews! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Give You A Hand<strong>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Dave and Aaron jerked apart at the sudden intrusion.<p>

"Jack!" Aaron exclaimed out of breath while Dave bit his lip, partly from the embarrassment of having been busted, partly to keep from grinning too obviously at the way Jack was standing there.

Glaring at them intensely, hands in his pockets, the younger Hotchner was the spitting image of his father.

"There's no doubt this is your son, Aaron," Dave couldn't stop himself from mumbling under his breath, barely able to hide his amusement.

"Why are you and Uncle Dave kissing, Dad?" Jack demanded to know.

"Well... you see...," Aaron started and shot Dave a helpless look. Jack's sudden appearance had made him speechless for a moment.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Jack, buddy, why don't we sit back down in the living room and then Uncle Dave and I will answer all of your questions."

"Okay," Jack nodded.

As his eyes noticed the untouched sandwiches on the table, however, he scolded them in a tone that would make Dave's mother very proud. "You haven't eaten yet!"

As soon as the words were out, Dave couldn't hold back anymore. To his credit, he turned away as his body shook with laughter.

And even Aaron couldn't keep from chuckling.

Jack looked from his dad to his Uncle Dave, confused as to what was going on. First they were mad at each other and now they were making fun of him? He pouted and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Buddy, we're not laughing at you," Aaron told him and scooped him up, hugging him tightly. "Come on, let's go over. Dave, will you bring the sandwiches, please?"

He pressed a kiss into Jack's hair and walked them into the den.

Dave followed with the plates and sat down on the edge of the table, facing Jack and Aaron who had taken a seat on the couch. Aaron could only pause the DVD that was still running, before Jack started to question him again.

"So, why were you and Uncle Dave kissing like you used to do with Mommy?"

"You remember me and your Mom kissing?" Aaron was surprised about that, since he and Haley had separated when Jack was only two years old.

Jack nodded, then thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I don't 'member," he said sadly. "But I have a picture of you and Mommy kissing in my photo album Aunt Jessie made for me for my birthday."

"Of course," Aaron said, remembering the picture he was talking about. He had given Jessica a selection of photographs of their family when she'd approached him with the idea of an album for Jack, and was very grateful for her thoughtful present that Jack kept like a treasure.

"You know, buddy, I kissed Uncle Dave, because I like him very much. Just like I liked you mom. It's what adults do when they care about each other."

"I know. Aunt Jessie and Uncle Pete are kissing, too. All the time," Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

He thought for another second before asking another question.

"Do you love Uncle Dave?"

Aaron looked to Dave and smiled before turning back to his son.

"I do. Very much," he answered truthfully.

"More than Mom?" Jack's voice was suddenly very small, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Aaron exchanged another glance with Dave, who gave him a reassuring nod that told him he would understand, no matter how he'd answer that question.

"Different," Aaron started to explain after a moment's contemplation. "Come here, buddy."

Pulling his boy into his laps, he made sure he had Jack's full attention before continuing with his explanation.

"Jack, I loved your mom very much. I still love her and nothing could ever make me stop loving her. You wanna know why?"

Jack nodded.

"Because she gave me you. Without her I wouldn't have you and that would make me really, really sad. Your mom was a very special person and I know we both will never forget that, right?"

"Right," Jack replied with a smile.

"But when you're grown up, you will find out that you can love more than one person."

"And you love Uncle Dave because he makes you happy, right?"

Aaron smiled widely at Jack and Dave.

"That's right."

Turning his head, Jack looked Dave straight in the eyes. "Do you love my dad, too, Uncle Dave?"

"Yes. I do. I love your dad just as much as he loves me," Dave answered. "And you know who else I love, too?"

Jack waited expectantly for his answer.

"You, champ." He stroked gently over Jack's light brown hair. "You and your dad make me happy like no one else does."

When he saw how Jack's and Aaron's faces lit up at his words, Dave knew he would never be able to let any of them go again.

"Really?" Jack asked, just to make sure.

"Absolutely positive, champ," he confirmed.

Jack reached out his hands to Dave, who readily accepted him in his arms.

"I love you, too, Uncle Dave," the boy told him sincerely, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Touched by his confession, Dave felt tears form in his eyes as he held Jack close for a little while.

"So, is it okay for you if I come visit you and your dad more often from now on?" He wanted to know when Jack released him again.

"Yeah!" He grinned excitedly. "Are we gonna come here again, too?"

"Of course. As often as you want."

"There's one more thing, buddy," Aaron then took over again.

This whole conversation had been going far better than he would have thought, and they could easily have stopped it for the time being, but he knew he'd promised Jack some answers about what had happened the previous night.

"What is it?"

"Well, we will have to set a new rule for when Uncle Dave is over."

"New rule?" Jack repeated skeptically, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"About our sleeping arrangements when Uncle Dave stays overnight."

"Do I have to give up my room?" Jack asked worried, his frown growing.

"No, of course not," Aaron quickly assured him. "Uncle Dave and I will share a room."

"Like last night?"

Aaron nodded.

"Can I share a room with you, too, then?"

Aaron hesitated for a second. He was a bit worried that Jack would misunderstand what he was about to say and would feel excluded, so he knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

"You see, buddy, that's the new rule. Uncle Dave and I are going to want some privacy when we're sharing a bedroom."

"So you can do what you did last night, before I came to sleep with you?" Jack asked innocently.

Dave almost choked trying to stifle a laugh, blushing just as deeply as Aaron.

"Yes." Aaron tired to sound as calm as possible. "You know, sometimes grown ups want to spend some time alone together."

"To do what?" Jack questioned further.

"Well, to talk...things like that... things grown ups do," Aaron answered, struggling to find the right words that were appropriate for a five-year-old, while Dave only sat and snickered in amusement. He shot him a dark glare before turning back to Jack.

"But you weren't talking last night, Daddy! You were screamin'!" Jack declared.

Dave began to shake with quiet laughter.

"Yes, and I promise you that won't happen again," Aaron responded immediately.

Looking at his son, he hoped the boy didn't want to have any further details of what he and Dave were doing. Not that he would give him any.

"Look, buddy, all I'm asking you is that from now on, you always knock first, before you come into my room, okay?"

"Okay."

"You can always come and snuggle with me. That will never change," Aaron added.

"And with you, Uncle Dave?"

"And with me," Dave confirmed.

Before either of them could say anything else, Aaron's stomach indicated that it was time to finally get something to eat.

"Dad, Uncle Dave, you should really eat your sandwiches now!" Jack immediately reminded him.

"We will. Do you want one more?" Aaron offered.

When Jack shook his head, Dave asked.

"Have you thought about what you want to do this afternoon?"

"Can I finish watching 'The Lion King'?"

Glad that the talk with Jack had gone so well, and that Jack had so readily accepted Dave, Aaron would have agreed to almost anything Jack could have suggested.

"Sure, buddy. And after that? More soccer?"

"Yeah! I'm goin' to score lots of goals with all the extra training!" Jack called out in excitement.

They all settled back on the couch, Jack between his dad and Dave, and Aaron turned the film back on. Putting his arm behind Jack and Aaron on the backrest, Dave gently began to stroke through Aaron's hair.

They looked at each other and smiled, and both knew that from now on their new life together would be at least as colorful as the film currently playing on the big flat screen on the wall. Who would have thought that giving someone a quick hand in the middle of the night would turn out as something so wonderful?

_~. The End .~_


End file.
